velunafandomcom-20200215-history
Oboro-Guinsu Chiyoko
History Chiyoko was a tiefling born to the Guinsu branch of the Ladáë Noble Family. Her birth caused a notable stir in amongst the human family and in the small village of Shizukumura; a cursed child born to a family of heroes could only be an omen for disaster. As such, she became the Ladáë family's black sheep and was not given the proper Guinsu name. Her childhood was spent mostly in isolation, only rarely leaving her studies. Things would only become worse when her own family came under attack by demons, resulting in the death of Păk Yako. She felt horrible guilt, believing she must have been the omen for such a horrible event and would only isolate herself from others even more. In her room, she'd use any scroll or tome she could find to help her escape from her problems and into the stories they'd tell her. She'd grow a fascination for stories of angels and demons and fey creatures that would come down from their world and help (or harm) people for their own strange motives. Over time, this fascination would become a life long obsession; one that would force her out of the safety of her room and out into the world with the goal of learning all she could about the Outsiders and the Outer Planes they came from. Nowadays, Chiyoko is far more social and has made friends who don't mind her demonic heritage. She is now the founder of the Surveyor's Guild; an organization of like-minded scouts and researchers. Appearance Chiyoko has long, dark hair and deep, red skin. Her ears are long and pointed which would almost make her look elvish, but her curved horns reveal that she is without question a tielfing. She can usually be found with her alchemical supplies and her bandura, wearing loose fitting dresses suitable for travel and field research; not particularly looking the part of a noblewoman at all. Personality Chiyoko has an explosive personality that is quick to go from quiet and studious to excited and passionate. Although she is rather intelligent, she is both impractical and unworldly enough to come to unreasonable conclusions. She is also rather gullible and willing to take people at their word even when it should be clear she ought to use more caution. Unlike the rest of her family, Chiyoko has an affinity for magic that she takes pride in. With all of her time spent alone with whatever tomes and scrolls she could get her hands on, much of her magic and alchemy is effectively self taught, taking after many kitsune traditions. Achievements Chiyoko is the proud founder of the Surveyor's Society; a new guild in Veluna dedicated to exploring lands both near and far and to recovering ancient artifacts. While the guild's scope is currently travelling Veluna, Chiyoko holds ambitions of eventually exploring and charting the Planes of existence beyond the Material Plane. Chiyoko has made great strides towards learning about the barbarian tribes of the Jur Mountains. She has learned the coded tongue of the nameless Jur halfling tribe and has accrued 6 beads from the tribes for her bracelets; thus earning the privilege of performing a trial in order to learn about Jur's cultures and oral traditions. She holds this particular accomplishment in high esteem. In her trial to become an honorary member of the Boneshaker, not only did she succeed at her intended goal but she also made a new 'ally;' befriending a winter wolf pup named Jjordmar. While a powerful companion, Chiyoko is hesitant to bring him into battle without some prior refinement. Friends Anyone who is remotely diabolic or celestial and isn't obviously evil or trying to kill her. Members of her guild, the Surveyor's Society. The Ladáë Clan * Yako Pĩn - Her cousin who she is skittish around and unsure how to face after what happened to his brother and father. Wishes to find someway to atone for it, despite not being directly involved. * Yako Kasumi - Her cousin that she dotes on like a younger sister, despite how close they are in age. The fellow family reject. The Inoue Clan * Inoue Hanako - Her cousin-in-law who she respects greatly as a master spellcaster that she aspires to be like. * Inoue Yuki - Her younger cousin-in-law who she sees and treats just like a little sister, despite Yuki's protest. Shazzrah - A former creep turned very good friend of Chiyoko, the two are now in the early stages of a relationship. Wishes that he'd be less bullheaded and listen to her more, but admires his caring nature. Nazaratus Kelmar - The earl of the Kelmar family who has adventured with her on several occasions and has agreed to help her found the Surveyor's Society. Havok (Deceased) - A fellow alchemist who likely wasn't the best influence on her. Was killed in a political setup by Lord Montbrand. The Boneshaker Clan - Was accepted as an honorary member for her helpfulness and willingness to learn from them. Finds them honorable, good people that do not see strength and virtue as only a matter of physical prowess. Enemies House Montbrand * Lord Montbrand - Set up adventurers, including Chiyoko, to get a political rival killed so he could marry his daughter off as he saw fit. This operation got her friend Havok killed, and she vowed to see him hanged. Instead, she saw to it that he was killed in battle; finding little emotional respite in defeating him. Aspirations Learn everything there is to know about demons, devils, celestials and other outsiders. To expand the knowledge available to everyone in Veluna. To help her guild grow and turn a profit for her family. Category:Player Characters